Forgiveness
by ckk211918
Summary: Katara's heart is shattered. She trusted, she got hurt. But now a real man is there to pick up the pieces and put her heart back together.


It's that time again. Zutara time that is. Here's a short little one-shot. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.

"It's a cold and chilly night at there, be sure to stay inside and stay bundled up if you must go outside." And here's 23 year old Katara, sitting on her couch in her newly rented apartment, in the middle of winter. She sat there sticking her hand into a Pretzel bag and pulling a few sticks and sticking them in her mouth as she typed on her notebook that sat in front of her. She drank A&W root beer in a bottle, and watched "A Wedding Date". A good classic movie to be watching when you're all alone.

She shut her notebook and walked over to her DVD player and paused it. The only thing she was missing was a pint of ice cream. It had been 4 months and 8 days since she saw him last. And he was happy. He was happy with her good friend. How could someone do that to her? Someone like a good friend; like Toph? Toph and Katara have been great friends for the longest of times.

The guy she was supposed to have walked out of her life and went on to someone else. How could he leave her like that? How? It just doesn't seem right. But like a good friend should, she forgave Toph for what she sis to her. But why? Because a good friend would have forgiven her no matter what.

There was a knock at the door. _Chinese_, she thought. She got up off the couch, grabbing her wallet out of her purse and walked to the door in her sweat pants and tank top. "So it'll be how much?"

"Katara." She looked up and looked to those golden eyes.

"Zuko." She swallowed hard and put her wallet down on the table she kept by her door. "What- What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"You don't _need_ anything. You have money; you can buy whatever the hell you want." She kept her voice low and calm.

"Don't. Katara, I still love you. More than anything. I love you so damn much. I can't stop thinking about you. I need to you answer something for me."

"What?" She felt the tears welding up in her eyes.

He took another step closer to her. She closed her eyes and wished she could hold him for every. Truth is that she loves him too. But he let her go. How can she let him back into her life? He hurt her so bad. So damn bad that she screamed and cried her eyes out every night before she finally cried herself to sleep. He took her face in between his hands. "Do you love me?"

She almost let those words slip out again. Almost. She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed the tears. "I can't go through this again. I won't let myself go through the same heart break that you put me through." She took a long deep breath. "I find it best if you would just leave. Just get out. Go back to Mai and start the life you always wanted."

"Not without you." He kept his voice strong and calm. He took deep breaths, not wanting to have her see him break down in front of her. He did love her. Aang and Toph were happy together, as well as Sokka and Suki. They have a baby on the way. He wanted her so bad. More than anyone would ever know. He loved her and still does, love her with all his heart. But he needed her to feel the same before he got his heart broken again. Truth was that Mai and him had broken up just a few weeks ago. He caught her with a good buddy of his.

"I do. I love you. But I don't want to get hurt again."

"Katara. Look at me."

She opened her tear-stained eyes and looked straight into his.

"I swear to all things holy that I will never hurt you like that every again. I want to start a family and a happy life with you. I want everything to do with you. Even if it means your dimwitted brother, I will do whatever I have to get you back into my arms. I swear. I will kill myself before I see you heartbroken. I love you so damn much. Please, just say that you want to be with me."

"I do." With that, Zuko took another quick step for her and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to see you every single morning when I wake up."

"I promise you will." He carried her to her bedroom, throwing her down on the bed as he landed on top of her. He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. When their lips touched, all the bad things disappeared and he replaced them with the good memories they used to have. She didn't think about how happy she and Aang used to be, or how happy he's happy now. No. She just kissed him and she just wanted nothing more than to be happy with him.

The minutes passed slowly as they kissed under her twinkling Christmas lights that were hung up, not that long ago, and they enjoyed it. Kissing one another was the best thing that could have happened. Zuko didn't think about Mai or his good friend. He just kissed her and enjoyed every moment that passed. He loved her.

After 7 months of nothing but happiness and love, they had gotten married in the church where her parents took the hand of each other in marriage. They now have baby number one on the way. Aang and Toph are still together, but have been fighting from time to time. Sokka and Suki are still married, and they have never been this happy. Sokka is still keeping a close eye on Zuko.

There's a little one shot. Of Zutara. I'm on a role. Two stories in one week. I am now going to work on my Seddie story. So Look out of that tomorrow. Hop you liked it. I hope all of you had a great Christmas and got to spend lots of time with your family.


End file.
